A New Leader Rises
by Jagged
Summary: This story takes place sometime after Eldest ends... A strange culture of elves are hunted down by the cruel elf Vadrian. However, his attempt to destroy results in a powerful creature never before seen in the history of Alagaësia. Please Review
1. Chapter 1

**A New Leader Rises**

– **An Unforseen Curse –**

By Jagged

In the shrouded city of Delvan, deep within Du Weldenvarden, a mysterious breed of elves lie. Years ago they were enticed by the powers of the werecats and attempted to mimic them. Using magic now long lost, they enabled themselves to change into a cat from the great forest of Du Weldenvarden. News of this transformation quickly spread across the elven cities; many were curious how it was possible, others simply did not care, but a select few were deeply disturbed. A tall, lithe elf named Vadrian was disgusted.

"They are destroying the triumphant elven kin into mortal animals!"

Outraged, he sought out the lost city of Delvan in an attempt to purify the contaminated elven race.  
After a year of searching, he came upon a small mist-laden town southwest of Osilon. He had discovered the shrouded city of Delvan. When darkness fell upon the tranquil village, Vadrian advanced towards the town using the shadows for cover. As swift and as stealthily as the wind, he crept into their dwellings and slew the vile elven inbreeds. Vadrian entered a small home of three, and found the youth sleeping peacefully. He stepped into the parents' room holding an intricate bloody dagger in his right hand, and killed them both without second-thought.

A muffled cry was heard. The young elf Corban bolted upright. He slowly descended from his bed and headed towards his parents room. After passing the threshold he saw a cloaked figure in the room, a weapon clutched in its cruel right hand. Corban looked at his parents' bed. Horror and panic struck like a bolt of lightning. He struggled for breath as he comprehended the harsh realization: his parents were dead. The cloaked figure slowly turned towards him, dull bloodshot eyes were only visible from his shadowy visage. With uncanny speed the cloaked elf moved in front of Corban.

"You disgusting creature, how dare you defile the elves!" mocked Vadrian, eyes red with rage. Corban struggled for words, his mind was racing. He had to escape. He had to run. Corban sprinted out of his house, but was no match for the speed and agility of the cloaked elf. The figure extended a cold, sallow hand and slapped Corban across the face. The blow knocked him to the ground.

"My name is Vadrian" he hissed. "I came here to rid your kind from the honorable elven race."

"We do not mean harm to any elf, but we choose to live the life of the cats which roam this great sacred forest" plead Corban.

"Ono waíse aí vanyali!" snarled Vadrian in the ancient language. "Akira ono sitja aí vanyali!"

_You are an elf! And so shall you remain!_

Before the spell hit Corban he cried out, "Please no!" and attempted to change into his cat, the tiger. But the curse landed upon him mid-transformation. To Vadrian's astonishment, after he said _'and so shall you remain'_ in the ancient language, Corban was now part elf and part tiger.

Corban's face was that of a large tiger, complete with giant amber eyes, long whiskers, and massive white fangs. His hands were tipped with razor-sharp claws and covering his body were jagged black stripes. The rest of him had been slightly affected by the transformation but remained mostly that of an elf, despite the tint of orange in his skin. But perhaps the greatest change of all was his brain. No longer was it a logical, articulate elven mind, but that of a feral tiger.

Instinct took over and ordered him to attack and kill the predator. Corban lunged forward using his powerful legs and managed to strike Vadrian across his face with his right hand, leaving deep red gashes. Vadrian slammed into the ground, his eyes wide with fear as he looked upon this monster. He quickly got to his feet and sprinted south, out of Du Weldenvarden, knowing he would forever be shunned from the elven race for what he had done.

Corban snapped out of his bestial trance and looked upon his right hand smeared with blood.

"What have I become?"

From the shadows elves and cats emerged who had not been slain by the wrath of Vadrian. The cats soon changed into their elven form. They stared upon Corban with wonder and amazement, for nothing of the like had ever been seen in Alagaësian history. A warrior elf came forward and unsheathed his two swords, bowed, then placed them at the foot of Corban. A second much older elf came forward by the name of Delhödr, the town sage and soothsayer, who then offered Corban a tigerseye amulet, with a leaping tiger imprinted upon it.

"Young Corban, I know not whether you have been gifted or cursed, but great power lies within you now. From the very beginning of our elven-cat culture we used this tigerseye cameo to sustain the needed energy and magic to help create our race. I offer it to you now because I believe you are the one who can help destroy the evil that inhabits this great forest and in all of Alagaësia."

"Delhödr, oracle and wisest of Delvan, I thank you for this priceless gift. I shall wear it upon my necklace at all times and draw from its powers only when my energy grows weak" humbly spoke Corban.

"A dark journey lies ahead of you Corban" cautioned Delhödr, eyes never leaving Corban's. "You will eventually confront the force and might of King Galbatorix."

"I do not wish to fight Galbatorix!" protested Corban. "Only to find and kill Vadrian for what he has done to my family and our people!"

"Where do you think Vadrian has departed to?" questioned Delhödr. "Where is the one place safe from the elves and the Varden?"

After a moments thought, Corban uneasily muttered "Helgrind"

"Yes, the Gates of Death." Delhödr paused before continuing, allowing Corban to fathom his situation. "The remainder of your future is hazy. However I must warn you Corban, your greatest enemy will not be Vadrian or King Galbatorix himself, but your mind. You are controlling it now, but amidst battle you will lose authority. I fear it will be replaced by a wild and ferocious instinct; one that wants to kill. Corban, you are desperately needed in this fight for good and evil. The balance of power is tipping in their favor. With your help, there is a hopeful future for Alagaësia."

**Author's Note:** Criticism, comments and reviews appreciated! Enjoy and please review! This is my original story, the pictures used are randomly found and used to enhance the imagery. The graphics used in here I made/edited in photoshop, the images from Wizards of the Coast (c).


	2. Chapter 2

**Departure from the Great Forest**

The darkness in the sky was replaced by the sun's scarlet rays silently streaming over the horizon, casting everything in a light red hue. Dawn had arrived, and with it the great forest soon became alive. The sound of birds singing, bees humming, and animals roaming turned the forest into a harmonious melody.

"A new day is upon us!" declared Corban. "We are given this day as a chance to fight!" He stopped, then solemnly continued, "And regain our lost pride. People of Delvan, what Vadrian did was cruel, heartless and cold, yet he still remains an elf nonetheless. With him contains innate and invaluable knowledge. Knowledge of our elven past, our elven lore, and our elven secrets. He will reach Helgrind with fateful information. We must stop him!" Corban paused, and then turned serious, "I cannot do this alone. It wasn't only my family that was torn apart by this nefarious madman. You, too, should feel just as mad and angry as I do. Now I ask of you this: come forth those willing to help me fight, and claim our revenge!"

The crowed remained motionless, all eyes upon Corban. Finally, Delhödr stepped forward; placing a hand on Corban's shoulder then turned and looked upon the rest of the crowd. Two more quickly came forth, by the names of Adurnathäl and Eduril. Corban silently praised them. Lastly, an elf named Súndvar emerged from the crowd, and bowed in front of Corban.

Corban suddenly looked at the crowd announcing, "As for the rest of you, try to live comfortably in our absence, and spread the word of our calamity to other elven cities. We must leave now, before the day wears thin and our enemy father from our grasp."

The crowd slowly dissipated, and headed toward their dwellings. Corban took in a deep breath, mentally preparing himself for the day ahead.

"Listen to me now, devoted followers. Turn into your cat forms, for we can travel faster through the forest and out of Du Weldenvarden" said Corban hurridly.

Before he could continue Delhödr interrupted, "Corban, I am an old elf. I cannot leave the Du Weldenvarden. It is my home and always has been. I will not pass away anywhere else but here, in the tranquil city of Delvan. I can lead you to the edge of the great forest, but no more."

Corban acknowledged the sage oracle, and replied heartily, "Fair enough. I don't think anyone would find your need unreasonable."

With that, Corban sprinted off into the forest; the other elves quickly chasing after him. Traveling by the trees and dense foliage they changed into their cat forms: Adurnathäl into a jaguar, Eduril into a cougar, Delhödr into an ocelot, and Súndvar into a panther. Racing through the woodland and jumping over fallen moss-laden logs, the elves of Delvan quietly made their way towards the edge of Du Weldenvarden. The sun was now high in the sky as they approached a serpentine river with clear and cool running water.

"Corban!" Adurnathäl sighed, panting. "We need to take a rest and drink some water."

The party slowed down looking at the appetizing stream.

"Well, I suppose we should stop for a brief rest, we have been running for hours" said Corban, although not in the least tired himself.

"Young Corban" began Delhödr. "If I remember correctly, this river will lead you out of the great forest and into the Isenstar lake."

"Are there any cities settled near Isenstar?" questioned Corban.

"At the base of the lake there are two: To the west lies Gil'ead, but its inhabitants are ruled by the Empire and I do not believe any elf will be allowed inside. However there is a small city called Marna, to the east situated near a young mountain, on the edge of the Hadarac desert. I know not who has the authority there, but I am fairly certain the Empire is not in control."

Corban and the others continued southbound at a faster pace than ever before. They had to make up for lost time. As they delved deeper into the timberland, the trees emerged as gray and caliginous. The crystal waters became still, clouded and opaque, and algae covered the liquid, forming a disgusting greenish-brown carpet. Delhödr stopped in his tracks.

"Halt, be still. Something is amiss." He paused to listen to the forest, hearing only the sound of a distant bird cawing.

In that instant an immense crocodile lunged out of the river, grabbing Adurnathäl's leg with jagged yellow teeth. Before he could respond to the sudden attack, he was plunged into the murky depths of the water.

"We must help him!" cried out Eduril. He took out his bow and began firing arrows into the river.

Corban's mind seared with rage and without knowing it dove into the water, both swords drawn.

The river quickly became a frothy mess of red blood and algae. The crocodile was twirling violently in the water, trying to get rid of Corban who was hanging on its back. Corban instinctively sank his teeth into the neck of the crocodile, but the crocodile was too big; its thick, bony hide protecting him effortlessly. Corban tried to focus, but between desperate gulps of air and dark water it was impossible. He soon remembered his two swords and concentrated on getting out of his feral rage. When the crocodile swam to the river's surface, Corban seized the opportunity and sunk both blades into its head.

The movement stopped. The blood flowed.

Corban jumped back into the waters desperately trying to find any sign of Adurnathäl. After long periods of searching, he found no trace of him but a mangled sword at the bottom of the river. He came out of the ghastly waters with a grave expression upon his face. Corban looked at his crew, who were now staring back at him with a horrified gaze, realizing that Adurnathäl had been eaten alive.

Eduril was the first to speak, "Master Corban, I dare not say this, but we cannot proceed any further. That was a marshwater crocodile, the largest I've ever seen. There are bound to be many more if we continue this path."

Delhödr appeared to be thinking sternly. "Corban, my fears have been confirmed. Galbatorix's black hand has reached Du Weldenvarden and is stealthily spreading, as relentless as a plague, changing everything it comes across into a malignant shadow."

Corban stayed silent for a long time, stroking his whiskers and mourning the loss of a great friend and elf, Adurnathäl.

"Look!" whispered Súndvar. "There is something in the distance, through the glades."

And behold, the sun shone down through the foliage upon a single spot in the river, revealing a mysterious animal peacefully drinking from its waters.

"My word…" said Delhödr. "I have not seen such a creature since the time of the last riders. It is the great mónelk, the _Forest Monarch_."

Standing nearly 30 feet high, 40 if you count the horns, the mónelk calmly waded in the water unafraid of the crocodilian infestation.

"The mónelk have magnificent horns, sharp enough and hard enough to penetrate the marshwater crocodile's thick hide. The crocodiles dare not attack it." Delhödr paused for a moment. "These graceful animals are ancient ancestors to the common deer or elk. It has been rumored in the past that they warrant elven riders upon their back, allowing a safe passage through the river."

Corban released his mind towards the animal, hoping to contact it peacefully. They touched, but the mónelk was quickly alarmed. _Settle down, ancient mónelk, monarch of the forest. I am not here to hurt you. My friends and I desperately need a safe route out of the forest. Can you help us?_

After a small period of thought, the mónelk agreed to aid them.

Corban quickly muttered, "Come" and the rest of the elves followed.

As graceful as a willow tree swaying in the breeze, the mónelk lowered its magnificent head toward the river bank, whereupon each elf cautiously climbed aboard. When all were safely on, the mónelk abruptly took off downstream with incredible speed. Corban was truly amazed by the strength and elegance of this creature. Its huge neck swaying to and fro as it sped through the river, cool water splashing all around them. The giant muscles underneath its tawny-gold hide were pumping effortlessly, emphasizing the true power of the mónelk.

Time passed freely as the exhilarating ride hastily came to an end. They were out of Du Weldenvarden, and before them was lake Isenstar. Its surface was almost magical, glistening in the sunlight like finely polished silver.


	3. Chapter 3

**City by the Young Mountain**

Off in the distance, distorted by the dusty red sand, the silhouette of a small mountain was barely visible.

"You must travel there," muttered Delhödr, still aboard the mónelk. "The city of Marna lies against the mountainside. I've never ventured there myself, but I believe it is a city composed mainly of gathered nomads from the Hadarac desert."

Corban and the others jumped off the mónelk, preparing for the rest of the day's journey southeastward.

"We cannot thank you enough, gracious mónelk." Corban said, patting the great animal's hide. 

"I must leave you now," said Delhödr. "But I will spread the news of Vadrian and your journey." He nudged the mónelk in the side, prompting it to turn around back into Du Weldenvarden. Corban and the remaining elves began walking off across the grassland when Delhödr yelled, "Corban, do not forget about the tigerseye cameo. Keep it with you at all times, and only use it when necessary!"

He looked down to his chest at the coruscating amulet and held it at eye level, analyzing its spectacular detail depicting a leaping tiger. The cameo itself seemed to be radiating in a brilliant golden hue, suddenly invigorating Corban and relieving him of the day's stress.

The elves bid their last farewell to Delhödr and began their trek towards the city of Marna.

As the day waned and the sun dipped under the horizon, the night air came as a wonderful relief from the relentless heat of the afternoon. Darkness fell as they neared the city, now dotted with flickering torches. Tough, grainy, reddish-brown sand replaced the previous olive-colored grasslands. The landscape looked rugged and dreary, far from Du Weldenvarden's lush plant life and stupendous evergreen trees. But perhaps the most noticeable climate change was the forceful winds, whipping across the land forming broad and sleek sand dunes.

At midnight the company had reached the walls of Marna. Two guards stood watch, wearing mustard yellow tunics lined with red linen. Underneath was thin chain mail, complete with large leather shoulder guards tipped with steel. Atop their heard was an unusual cap, cylindrical in shape, but covered in intricate gold and crimson designs.

Corban spoke to his companions silently, "Put on your cloaks, I would rather them no not that we are elves, but especially my appearance." Cloaked and hooded, the elves approached the guards who were armed with long halberds.

"Why are you men out so late, 'tis pitch-black outside," questioned one of the guards.

"We have just arrived from a long journey," replied Eduril.

"What's yer business 'ere?" Asked the other guard.

"Merely for food and a night's rest."

"An' where you be comin' from?"

"We are travelers, sir."

"Ah, 'course y'are." The guards moved away from the wrought iron gate as it slowly opened, creaking at the hinges.

Corban and the elves quickly entered the city. Eduril turned around and asked the guards, "Do you know a good inn to sleep?"

"Sure do! The 'Oasis Tavern' has a few rooms upstairs I think. Not too far from 'ere either. Just head down this main road a bit an' you'll see." 

"Thank you," replied Eduril.

Soon thereafter, the elves entered the Oasis Tavern, a dirty old place, but safer than spending the night outside. They handed a few coins to the store owner who showed them up to their cramped room. The three of them laid on the moth-eaten mattresses and fell asleep instantly.

Bright desert sunlight streamed through the glass window, waking the elves from their peaceful slumber.

Corban stood up first, stretching his arms and legs after yesterday's arduous trek.

"We must get going. Vadrian may well be at Helgrind by now. He's got a day's head start."

"But can't we eat first? We didn't stop for lunch or dinner yesterday. We'll need energy if we want to travel again." Said Eduril, slowly waking. Súndvar said nothing as he hopped out of bed, ready for the day.

Corban peered out the window, seeing merchants and townspeople already bustling about. "Alright. We'll grab a quick meal at a local market shop selling food. Then we must continue tracking Vadrian."

The elves walked out of the tavern as the gusty wind blew on their faces. They quickly put up their hoods and headed toward the marketplace.

Walking along side the elves were many humans wrapped in a loose white tunic that would help keep them cool as the day grew hotter. With them were strange and extrodinary creatures. Giant horned lizards, iguanas and cobras followed their owners obediantly. The only reason the monstrous animals didn't attack was because of a powerful spell that prevented them from doing so, and in effect, made them great pets.

A local merchant had a variety of fruits and vegtables on display. Contrary to most elven practice, the elves of Delvan were not vegetarian, and preferred raw or cooked meat, just like the cats they mimicked. After eventually finding a meat vendor, the elves ate viciously, refueling their bodies' energy.

Just then a strong wind roared through the city streets, blowing off the hoods covering their faces. Everyone noticed them, but especially Corban's menancing tiger head.

The guards sounded the alarm and cried out "Catch them!" from the city walls above.

"Why are we wanted?" said Eduril frightened.

"I don't know." replied Corban, as he looked both ways down the street to see guards quickly coming after them.

"We must run. Now!" exclaimed Súndvar.

Tugging at Corban's shirt was a small boy with bright green eyes and thin black pupils.

"Follow me." said the boy, as he dashed off into an alley.

The elves turned to each other wondering whether they should trust this person. They had no other option.

The boy led them through small buildings, streets and alleyways, jumping around people, and silently sprinting past unsuspecting guards. After a five minute race, the boy opened a small door and entered an unsuspecting house.

"Quickly." The boy said as he ushered in the elves. He quickly shut the door, and closed the window curtains. There was an eerie silence, the little boy's green eyes glowing in the dark.

A candle was soon lit, providing the only light in the dark room.

"Who are you?" asked Corban.

"I think the real question is, _who are you_?"

Corban told him about the elves of Delvan, explained who Vadrian was, and their purpose for tracking him. The boy listened without interrupting. When Corban finished the boy furrowed his brow, then looked at Corban's necklace.

"Let me see that amulet strung around your neck," said the boy impatiently. Corban cautiously offered it to him, remembering Delhödr's words.

"This is incredible." The boy was moving the tigerseye so it glistened from the candlelight. "Where did you manage to find this?"

"I did not find it, it was given to me," replied Corban.

"Hopefully the person who gave it to you understood what he was giving up! This is the tigerseye cameo formed by the ancient Grey Folk!"

Corban stared in bewilderment. _The Grey Folk?_ he wondered in disbelief. _Impossible, they were the race to form the Ancient Language itself!_

As if reading Corban's thoughts, the boy said, "Yes. It's true. This is the tigerseye cameo that eventually created what I am today."

"What?" asked Corban, still wondering who this strange little boy was.

"I am a werecat. My name is Bern if you must know."

At that moment the boy leaped onto the table as a black and orange cat, with bright green eyes.

Before any of the elves could ask a question, Bern began to speak to them in their minds.

_Many centuries ago, before the time of the Shur'tugal, there was an ancient race who called themselves the 'Grey Folk.' They were immortal creatures, unless fatally wounded by weapons or magic. However their sense of magic was primitive, to say the least. It was very hard to control, and very few could actually use its immense power. They began to search for the largest gemstone in all of Alagaësia for their secret project. A project that would change the future forever..._

This was during the time of the first dwarves, who were perfect for mining. With their short but incredibly strong bodies, they were able to make hundreds of tunnels in the mountains, excavating many gemstones.

News soon spread about the largest gemstone ever found, even larger than the Isidar Mithrim, and the Grey Folk were greedy to get their hands on it.

Eventually they did, and instilled within it a monumental amount of energy. Enough energy to change magic itself.

As you well know, the Grey Folk created the Ancient Language that is spoken today, which is able to manipulate magic by merely muttering a few words. They didn't realize the tremendous and catastrophic effects of this. Now any creature who could speak was dangerous.

The Grey Folk mysteriously disappeared after creating the Ancient Language, many say because they didn't want to take responsibility for what they had unleashed. 

However, it is rumored that the Grey Folk are not gone. That they instilled within a secret gemstone the power to change into something else that wouldn't have to face the doom of Alagaësia by fighting in miserable wars.

They changed into cats.

Some believe that werecats themselves are the true descendents, but it is still speculation.

Make what I said what you will, for it may not be true at all. But what lies around your neck may be more powerful than you had ever imagined.


	4. Chapter 4

**Escape from Marna**

The graceful flicker of the candlelight in the small hidden room was suddenly blown out; a tendril of smoke rose in air. Bern's green eyes widened, his ears focused on the door.

Footsteps, nay, the trot of a horse was approaching them. The sound abruptly stopped outside their room. A metallic clanking soon followed, the noise a man makes when getting off his steed. There was a light rapping at the door.

Silence.

"I know you're in there," a grisly voice muttered.

Bern silently changed into his child form and walked towards the door.

"Come in," Bern whispered.

The door quickly opened, and a large man stepped in, creaking the wooden floor boards beneath his weight.

"Whatcha' doin' in the dark now Bern?"

Bern lit a lamp, which illuminated the whole room revealing Corban and the two elves. The man wore thick leather clothing with metal armor protecting his shoulders. A dark red cape hung from his back. He had long black hair with a small beard at the end of his chin. His face had sharply defined cheekbones and rugged brown skin, aged by the relentless sun. Hazel beedy eyes shadowed by his prominent brow bore into them. The man stopped on Corban's face for a moment but then looked at the others.

"Ahh, there they are. I was wondering where you guys went. I saw you dash off down an alley somewhere, figured Bern here took you in."

"Do you know why they are after us?" asked Eduril.

"Ah, I think I do," the large man said. "No less than a day ago an elf came to Marna. Now I've lived here for a while and elves coming here is no common thing! Actually, I don't think it has ever happened before."

"Yes, that's Vadrian. He slew many members of the elves of Delvan. He is the reason that we're here," said Corban.

"The elves of Delvan eh? Never heard of you before," he paused for a moment. "But yes, when Vadrian came it was an extraordinary thing here in Marna. The guards were very curious as to know why he was here in the first place. I managed to overhear a few words exchanged from them. From what I remember, Vadrian told them to capture any elves and a mysterious creature followin' him. He showed them a large some of money and gave them half of it. He said he would give them the other half when they caught you, or killed you..."

The last part of the sentence hung in the air. Corban didn't know what to do, or how he was going to escape this wretched place.

"Sir, can you help us?" asked Eduril.

"So sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. No need to call me 'sir' or anything, I just don't like it. My name is Noland, leader of the Nomadic Riders. Here in Marna I train and sell the finest horses in all of Alagaësia - well, besides the elven steeds. My shop isn't far from here, and I know a secret way out of Marna."

Corban ordered the elves to change into their cat forms, Eduril into a couger, and Súndvar into a panther. Corban put on his cloak and hood.

"Well I'll be..." muttered Noland. "You're just like werecats."

"Yes, I once was like them, had it not been for Vadrian," responded Corban.

"Alright, let's get you guys out of here. You elves follow me, pretend you're my pets," said Noland.

Before they left the room Corban and the elves thanked Bern for his safety and hospitality. Bern merely nodded and further warned Corban of the tigerseye cameo, "Never let the enemy get their hands on it. At all costs."

Noland stepped outside into the mid-day sun and jumped onto his great sandy-white steed. "This here boys is Aleander." Noland began stroking its neck and wild black mane. "He's helped me many a time in battle, to escape enemy hands, and charge enemy lines. Never could have survived without him. Now quickly, follow me."

After a short distance, they approached a large wooden stable. Guards were swarming around the house.

"What in the..." Noland murmered to himself.

"We cannot go in there! They will catch us," exclaimed Eduril, still in cat form.

Before they could move away, the guards looked in their direction.

"Damnit!" exclaimed Noland. The guards hastily advanced towards them.

"Noland, are you the owner of this stable?" one of the guards yelled.

"Of course I am, and have been for many years!"

"You're under arrest for the illegal exit out of Marna."

"What are ya talkin' about!" roared Noland.

"Don't act stupid," replied the guard. "We've been seeing many men on horseback late at night running around the city walls. We knew there must be a hidden exit. You've lived here long enough to know the rules."

"I'm not going to let us get caught," whispered Noland to Corban and the elves. "You must follow me, and do exactly as I do. Run straight towards the entrance of the stable, ignore the guards. I will get us out of here."

Noland kicked Aleander in the sides and with incredible acceleration the horse was gone, leaving a thick cloud of golden-brown dust in its wake. Corban and the elves immediately followed.

Aleander plowed into several guards protecting the entrance sending them flying. The newly formed gap allowed Corban and the others to enter the stable.

"Alright," yelled Noland. "Now each one of you pick yourself a horse and be prepared to fight!" Noland grabbed his sword and attached it around his back, then grabbed an immense lance with a jagged edge at its end.

When they were all ready, Noland roared, "Let's go!" and burst out of the stable, trampling numerous guards. Noland's long lance speared one of them who screamed in agony. He quickly turned his horse towards the back of the stable. "This way!" he cried out.

The guards were sprinting after them, but were soon left in the dust from the great speed of Noland's horses.

"Well that was fun 'eh?" Noland said with a grin. "Watch this." He jumped from his horse and with incredible strength, pushed over an immense boulder, revealing a large gap in the stone wall. He got back onto his horse and grabbed his lance. The wind began to pick up and sent clouds of dust and dark sand into the air, Noland's maroon cape billowing in the breeze.

Aleander trotted through the gap, and out into the grasslands. Corban and the elves followed.

"We need to capture Vadrian," Corban said to Noland. "He is capable of causing much harm to the elves and Du Weldenvarden if we don't stop him."

"And where do you expect he'll go from here?"

"Helgrind," said Corban bluntly.

"Aye...now that's a dangerous place. Because I've got no where else to go for now, I'll travel with you guys. I know this land better than anyone, and will help you out until I find a place to live, or return to Marna."

"We thank you immensely."

"Ok, what we need to do first is head toward the Ramr river, get a raft then travel by water. It is the fastest way. That will lead us past the city of Bullridge and eventually towards Uru'baen. If we are able to evade the guards of Uru'baen, the river continues a few leagues more towards Helgrind." Noland paused, wiping his sweaty brow. "There's still a good bit of sunlight left before night falls. Let's get a move on."

Noland led the way, closely followed by Corban and the elves on horseback. After a few hours of travel shadows crept across the land, and the day was plunged into darkness. The stars in sky glistened like magnificent deep sea pearls.

They soon stopped for camp, and quickly began to drift off into sleep, unaware of the pack of nomads following them in the distance.

The new day began faster than anyone had wanted. The cold earth quickly warmed to the nearly unbearable heat of yesterday.

"Corban, Noland, what's that off in the distance?" questioned Eduril.

"I don't belive it," Noland replied. He saw a faint cloud of dust moving in the outskirts. "It's a traveling pack of nomads. They're following us."

The elves stared in astonishment.

"Pack up, we are leaving now," said Noland. "If we travel fast enough, I think we can get to the river before they catch us. Let's go!"

"Yah!" yelled Noland, encouraging Aleander to sprint. The elves did the same, and continued their journey.

But the nomads were gaining. Noland didn't believe it, he swore to the gods that his horses were the fastest. "I don't have a good feeling about these nomads. They're like none I've seen before," he said solemnly.

Off in the distance a cry was heard, "Stop you fools! You cannot escape us!" followed by faint laughter.

"We should turn around and fight!" said Corban.

"I don't know about that. They seem, _different_," replied Noland. After a moment of thought he then changed his mind, "Alright, they are gaining too quickly, we will not make it to the river in time. Let us fight."

They quickly turned their horses around and charged the wandering nomads, who were now yelling madly.

From twenty yards away, Noland released his lance with incredible strength. It struck a nomad straight in the chest and toppled off his horse.

Eduril brought out his bow, and released many arrows. Cries of anguish were heard as more nomads fell to the ground.

The clash of horses and swords caused a dense storm of dust and sand to arise, clouding everyones view. Corban and the elves easily killed many of the nomads with their superb fighting skills. It was an unfair battle from the start, elves versus human nomads. When the dust had finally settled, one nomad remained.

The nomad sat atop a black horse with flaming red eyes. Strapped to the side of the horse were human skulls. Around his face he wore maroon bandages, leaving only a small slit for his eyes to gaze through. He had a torn red cape, and held a wretched spear.

"You do not know who you are up against. No one has escaped me!" He quickly muttered a few words beneath his breath and extended his hand out towards Noland. A bright red ball of flame erupted from his palm and hit Noland in the side, sending him flying off his horse. He didn't move.

"My name is Morag the Shade. I sensed a powerful presence within your group. And I want it." He quickly glanced towards Corban and saw the amulet around his neck.

"Give me that and you and your friends shall leave with your lives."

"Never. I will never let your cruel hands grace such a precious item."

Morag laughed haughtily. "You fool." He then quickly extended one hand toward Eduril and Súndvar as two jets of flame flew from his palms and struck them both. Their lifeless bodies fell to the ground.

"Let's fight," said the shade in a menancing tone.

Corban's brow furrowed, his mind overwhelmed with rage. In a frenzy he tore off his cloak and hood, revealing a half-elf, half-tiger. He could have swore to see Morag's eyes widen with fear.

With powerful legs Corban jumped from his steed and flew towards Morag. In mid-air he unsheathed his two swords and struck Morag with such a force it sent him plummeting off his horse.

Morag quickly got up and began to attack with his spear.

A spectacular display of acrobatics ensued in the battle. Corban slashed wildly with both swords, but Morag was able to parry each blow with a twist and spin of his spear. The fight seemed to be in a deadlock. Morag was getting frustrated.

He quickly extended his hand out towards Corban but before he could say the spell Corban yelled, "No!"

Corban clutched the amulet strung around his neck and let the energy run through him, coursing through his veins and releasing a golden hue from his body.

The fireball struck Corban in the chest, but it did matter. He felt invulnerable. Corban's amber eyes widened and let loose a roar that was heard miles around, his brilliant white teeth showing spectacularly.

Morag was stunned with fear. "Who...are you?" he quietly asked, frightened.

Corban gave no answer. He let loose a fury of attacks with his swords that sent Morag to the ground and his spear flying. With great precision and accuracy he slammed one sword through the heart of the shade, the other blade cleanly chopped off his head.

Corban walked toward Eduril, Súndvar and Noland. He extended his hand over their faces and silently muttered, "Waíse heill." _Be healed_. They immediatly sat upright and breathed in the breath of life.

Corban disconnected the link between him and the amulet and felt the powerful sensation stop. He quickly fell to the ground, energy drained and gasping for breath.

"What happened?" asked Noland.

"It was a shade. I killed him. I used the amulet and..." he didn't know what to say next. "I felt this energy, this powerful energy run through my body. I felt unstoppable."

The group stared at Corban in amazement.

"We must leave now and find the Ramr river before it gets too late. Each moment we waste Vadrian is edging nearer to Helgrind."

He helped Noland and the elves to their horses and galloped off into the distance.


End file.
